


Throwdown

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: A simple bet with simple terms.  If Ignis can pin Gladio in sparring practice, he'll get his first kiss from the other man.  If Gladio wins...well, Ignis isn't sure, but he's not going to let Gladio win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Trying to upload for the thirrrrrrrrrd time AO3)
> 
> For the patient anon who asked for Brotherhood!Gladio/Ignis like a month and a half ago. Sorry it took so long, anon!

“ _Excuse me?_ ”  Ignis is absolutely sure that he misheard Gladio and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You heard me.”  Gladio grins and puffs his chest out a little.  “If you can pin me in sparring practice, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Ignis feels his face heat up.  This is absolutely _humiliating_ .  He and Gladio have shared a few lingering touches after their sparring matches - long after Noctis has retired for the evening - but they have yet to kiss.  The moment has just never seemed right as there’s always the risk of interruption from _something_ or _someone_ , and Ignis would be lying if he said it wasn’t bothering him.  The fact that now Gladio wants to make this into some sort of _game_ gets under his skin and his face pulls in a scowl.

“This is absolutely juvenile,” Ignis grouses.  He presses his lips together thinly and gives Gladio, who’s simply grinning, a glower.

The grin doesn’t leave Gladio’s face, but he rolls his shoulders in a casual shrug.  “Alright, I get it,” he concedes.  “Sorry to have put you on the spot like that.”

Despite the fact that he’s still showing far too much teeth, Ignis lets his shoulders relax incrementally.  “Thank you - ”

“I mean, if you don’t think you can do it, that’s fine.”

Ignis freezes and his eyes harden.  “Excuse me?”

Gladio gives him a hooded gaze and chuckles.  “You’re excused,” he says with a magnanimous wave of his hand.  “You can go.  If you don’t think you can do it, I’m not gonna make you waste your time.”  He debates about teasing that Noct or Prompto would likely want to engage in a sparring match, but he decides that’s far too cruel and bites his tongue.  He only wants to rile Ignis up, not hurt him.

The ash-blond narrows his eyes as he considers the words.  Some rational little whisper tries to warn him that Gladio is playing him, trying to antagonize him, but Ignis pushes it away with a brief gesture.  “Well, it’s certainly not that I _can’t_ ,” he says, hating the petulant snap to his tone.  “Are we using weapons?” he asks, his eyes traveling over Gladio’s form.  His gaze lingers briefly on the shock of brown hair, beginning to grow in longer independently of the shaved sides, before traveling back down to Gladio’s face.

The taller man grins.  “Not this time,” he says.  “We haven’t practiced hand-to-hand in a while.”  There is literally no probable situation in which they’d both be unarmed, but if he’s going to continue the facade, he might as well go whole hog with it.  “First person to pin the other wins.”

Ignis turns this over.  He knows the terms if he wins, but he does not know yet what Gladio wants.  “If I pin you, I get a kiss,” he says slowly.  “And if you come out on top?”

Oh, he’s tempted to point out the lewd double-entendre to the words, but that would spoil the fun.  He wants Iggy at his best, not flustered, distracted, and easy to overpower.  “Hmm…”  Gladio pretends to think about it for a minute.  He knows exactly what he wants, but he has no intention of tipping his hand.  That would _really_ leave Ignis distracted and flustered.  It’s a nice thought that he tucks away for later. “Guess you’d better win so you don’t have to find out,” he chuckles.  He takes a few steps back and slides into a ready stance.

Ignis knows he’s being played now, but he can’t bring himself to stop it.  He brings his hand up in the same stance and he focuses his gaze on Gladio.  He can’t lose.  Ignis has no idea as to what Gladio would demand if he pins Ignis first - not to mention just what the thought of Gladio pinning him does to him; he shoves _that_ thought away - but he knows that he must win.  “I _will_ win,” Ignis retorts sharply.  “Whenever you’re ready.”

Gladio pauses for a breath before he lunges forward, his fist extended in a blow that’s already pulled for safety.  He’s pleased when Ignis blocks it easily and sidesteps him.  He knows that the smaller man is able to fight, but it always sends a little thrill through him to be on the receiving end of it.  He smirks when his fist is deflected.  “Good, you’re awake,” he teases, eyes locking with Ignis’.  “It’s only gonna get harder from here!”  He reaches out and grips Ignis’ wrist, trying to lock him down.

Ignis quickly draws his fist back to his ear, loosening Gladio’s hold, and slides in to strike Gladio’s abdomen.  But the opening was a trap, and Gladio bats him away just as easily.  Ignis grits his teeth and ducks low, trying to sweep Gladio’s feet out from under him with his leg.  It’s a foolhardy measure, he knows, but he has to try _something_.

“Don’t put yourself so low to the ground,” Gladio retorts.  “Makes it a lot easier for me to get on top of you!”  He’s almost disappointed at how easy it is to dodge Ignis’ leg sweep and he descends upon the younger man.  Oh well, it’s not like he loses out no matter how it goes.

To his surprise, Ignis rises up slightly and braces against the ground, rolling Gladio over his shoulder when he comes close.  Gladio lets out a surprised sound as he hits the ground, but he’s back on his feet before Ignis can get close enough to grab him.  Another thrill roils through his blood at the sight of Ignis’ ash-blond hair plastered against his forehead and his wild green eyes bearing down on Gladio.  He chuckles and rolls back to his feet.  Well, this certainly is more interesting than he expected.

They trade blows back and forth for a few frenzied minutes, Gladio pleased with how well Ignis matches him.  He knows the younger man is skilled with his weapons (thanks to Gladio’s expert training), but he sees now that Ignis’ lithe body is just as dangerous.  He smirks.  It’s about time for him to end this game, and he moves to put his plan into action.

Gladio feints to one side and Ignis falls for it, preparing to strike back at his left, but Gladio loops around right.  He gets behind Ignis, gripping one wrist and twisting it behind his back, trapping it there.  He hesitates only briefly with what to do with his other hand before he snakes it around, resting it across Ignis’ collarbone and lightly curling his fingers around Ignis’ exposed throat.  There’s no danger to the hold - he’d never hurt Ignis and they _both_ know that - but Ignis is well and truly trapped within Gladio’s grip.

The younger man’s cheeks heat up and he lets out a growl as he struggles.   _Damnation_ \- with him trapped like this, it would be easy for Gladio to simply bring them both to the ground and pin him as per the rules of engagement.  But for some reason, Gladio doesn’t.  He chuckles into Ignis’ ear and flexes his fingers lightly.  “Gotcha,” he says easily.  He suddenly becomes acutely aware of how closely they’re pressed together and his breathing hitches slightly.  “Hey, Iggy.”  His voice is low and takes the slightest sultry edge to it.  “Do I get to tell you what I want, now?”

Oh, he could give in.  He could let Gladio do as he wants, but Ignis is too proud.  He enjoys the press of Gladio’s body against his for a moment before he smirks and strikes.  Ignis slides his foot back between Gladio’s legs and drives his free arm back into Gladio’s abdomen.  When Gladio grunts in surprise, Ignis uses his elbow to drive Gladio back over his outstretched leg, sending him sprawling with his own momentum.  Ignis immediately twists and follows, descending down upon Gladio and straddling his chest.  His hands fall to Gladio’s wrists and he pins him thoroughly to the ground.

A breath passes between them before Gladio grins wildly.  He’s absolutely thrilled by the fact that Ignis has pinned him, as well as how their bodies are pressed together.  He’s tempted to roll his hips up into the other man’s, but he’ll let Ignis have his victory this time.

“Not bad,” Gladio purrs, smirking up at Ignis.  “Think I underestimated you.”

“You did.”  Ignis smirks.  “But I’ll forgive you as long as I get what I asked for.”

Gladio pauses, then chuckles as he leans up and closes the short distance between his lips and Ignis’, letting out a soft hum at how warm and soft the other’s mouth is.  For a first kiss, it’s pretty damn perfect, chaste and soft as it is.

When it comes to a natural end, Ignis breathes a little heavier and smiles.  Gladio likes the image he makes so much that he can’t resist asking.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” he asks, his voice softer and fonder than he’s used to.  But the way it makes Ignis smile is worth it.

“Most assuredly.”  His thumb brushes against the inside of Gladio’s wrist, and then he realizes that he still has Gladio pinned.  Flushing a little, Ignis sits up and allows Gladio the room to do the same.  “I apologize,” he says.  “I - ”

“Don’t you dare,” Gladio grins.  “I was really fuckin’ impressed.  You’re gonna have to teach me how you did that sometime.”  His voice is warm and he chuckles.

They’re still sitting close together, almost between each others’ legs, and Ignis decides he has to know.  “Gladio...what did you want if you won?”

Gladio opens his mouth, ready to answer, but the door to the training room opens and Noctis enters, looking surly but otherwise ready for his daily training, and the two scramble to separate.  They’re not ready for the prince to know just yet (though Noctis thinks they must find him stupid to not see it), but it’s hard to act normal when you’re both flushing and sputtering.

Oh well.  Ignis never has to know that all he wanted was to have Ignis come over and take a nap with him.  The adviser never seems to sleep, and Gladio wants to help him get a full night’s rest, or at least a few extra hours.  If Ignis thinks the prize was something more, then it’ll make it all the sweeter when Gladio finally does spring it on him.


End file.
